Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Is Everybody Happy 1999 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D13A:FF23:FA1B:A003-20190413154303
What a World We Share is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 9, 1999. Plot is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (only in the Barney segment) *Shawn (only in the Barney segment) *Tosha (only in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include: The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *This is the last time Min appears with Shawn. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Halloween Party' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 18, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Poems: Five Little Owls Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes the Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #Five Little Owls #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, You Know What to Do #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. **The last Barney home video to feature Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs preview. **The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". The Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney. **The last use of the Season 4 Barney costume. **The first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the Season 6 episode "Down on Grandpa's Farm" and the home video, Let's Go to the Farm, and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the home video Walk Around the Block with Barney. **The only time we ever see the school gym. **The first home video where Mr. Boyd appears in. *During the song, "A Big Parade of Costumes", one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform Luci wore in the Season 1 episode "Carnival of Numbers". The uniform was also seen in the Season 3 episode "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker", you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On VHS, that preview only appeared in Come on Over to Barney's House. *This video was shown in "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats". *'Goof:' During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob". Gallery See the gallery of releases Full Video tyle="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Sing & Dance with Barney' is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and behind the scenes Trivia *This video marked: **The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". **The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. **The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Full Video -size:14px;">After Stella the Storyteller leaves her suitcase in the treehouse, Barney and the children travel to France, Canada, and Mexico to find her. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ fight over who gets to use the box, as Baby Bop wants to use it for a playhouse, and BJ wants to use it for a fort. When Barney and the children return, they find that BJ and Baby Bop are sharing the playhouse. The kids then present Baby Bop and BJ the souvenirs they brought from their trip, and sing I Love You. After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing I Love You, Baby Bop gets tired, and BJ prompts her that they should leave. The kids then do the same, as they say goodbye to Barney, who turns back into a doll. Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Taking Turns #Being Together #Have a Snack! #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #It's Good to Be Home #Share Your Stuff #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to feature a new "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. This bumper would later appear in some other home videos until 2001. **One of the times where Barney doesn't play the piano during the song, "Good Manners". *The purple, green, and yellow stars that fade to the next scene, are the same ones that were seen in Sing & Dance with Barney. *David Voss, the original Barney costume actor, appears briefly as a mime. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Barney's Around the World". *When the gang arrives at Mexico, the mariachi band plays "Celito Lindo". *This is one of the times where Barney breaks the fourth wall. At the end of It's Good to Be Home, when Barney sings "You are so Special to Me", he looks into the camera and waves gently to the viewers watching at home. This isn't the first time that Barney has done this, because he did it before in the 10th Anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. He will also do it in future episodes as well. Full Video